Love Plan
by dorkyeol
Summary: Bambam yang naksir sama Mark tapi malah dibuat rusuh sama Jungkook. berhasilkah Bambam mendapatkan sang pujaan hati? summary bikin eneg. baca aja. GOT7 BTS fanfic. MarkBam. Mark x BamBam. slight Hopekook aka Jungkook x J-Hope
1. Chapter 1

Yeos is back beibeehh~

Ntah kenapa yeol pengen bikin ff MarkBam yang (lagi lagi) lewat gitu aja di otak-_-

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kakakku yang 2 tahun lalu itu ada OSPEK buat masuk kuliah /lama amat

Ga tau ini ff mampir sebentar doang. Yaudah yeol ketik aja biar ga lupa plot ceritanya muahaha..

Disclaimer : fanfic punya kakak yeol /salah. Maksudnya punya yeol, cast punya orang tua masing-masing kecuali Jaebum yang udah jadi suami sah yeol /plak

Rated : T melenceng ke K mungkin...

Warning! : **BAHASA GA BAKU DAN BERANTAKAN, **typo(s), yaoi, bl, ga jelas, laknat, ga lucu, garing, ngebuatnya ngebut, disarankan untuk sediakan kantung muntah. Jangan lupa pasang seat belt, masker oksigen akan turun saat tekanan udara tidak normal /berasa pramugari

.

.

MarkBam as main cast

Mark x BamBam GOT7

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right

No bash juseyo(:

ENJOY!

.

.

"Ya neo!" seru namja berambut coklat terang pada namja yang duduk di depannya. Namun namja yang di panggil itu tak juga merespon apa-apa. Bahkan matanya saja tidak berkedip.

Kedua bola matanya terfokus pada seorang namja yang sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan sekolah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan namja tampan itu. Tak sedikitpun berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

"Ya! kau mendengarku tidak?!" seru Jungkook –namja berambut coklat terang itu lagi. Mencoba mengambil perhatian BamBam. namja berpipi gembul di depannya. Namun sayang sekali. Bambam sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk merespon panggilan tidak penting teman baiknya.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sudah berkali kali ia mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk memanggil namja yang tengah kasmaran itu –BamBam- namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Ide jahil muncul tiba-tiba di benaknya. Awalnya Jungkook ingin membuat jebakan _super*trap_ gitu. Tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, biayanya mahal buat bikin begituan(?). jadi ia mengurungkan niat ga jelasnya itu.

Bagai tak kehabisan akal, Jungkook mengambil satu batu es di dalam jus jeruknya dan menaruhnya di punggung tangan BamBam.

"GYAA DINGIN!" seketika BamBam berteriak saat batu es berukuran kecil itu menyentuh dan meleleh di kulit tangannya. "mwoya?! Ishh!" omelnya pada Jungkook.

"habis kau dari tadi aku panggil tak menyahut.." balas Jungkook tak mau kalah. "betewe kau liat apaan sih sampai-sampai kamu ga peduli sama dunia?" tanya Jungkook.

BamBam menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya yang terbuka (*ribet amat nulisnya-_-) dan tersenyum kecil bagai yeoja yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"lihat deh namja itu.." katanya.

Jungkook malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "namja mana?" tanyanya saat melihat kerumunan namja yang sedang bermain basket.

"yang itu tuh.." kata BamBam lagi.

"yang mana?" Jungkook mempertajam penglihatannya. Dia malah lihat ke lapangan sepak bola.

"yang pakai sepatu merah..."

"yang mana?" Jungkook malah lihat ke _stand _takoyaki yang baru di buka kemarin. Air liurnya hampir netes apalagi pas ngeliat kue berbentuk bola itu dituang mayonaise.. mmm~

"yang itu tuh! Yang nge _shoot_ bola!"

"yang mana sih?"

"au ah bbuta lo!" BamBam kesel banget. Ga tau deh temen baiknya ini penglihatannya bermasalah, atau otaknya yang rada ke geser.

Jungkook malah tersenyum ga jelas ngeliat BamBam yang udah emosi setengah mati sama dia. Dari raut wajahnya sih, ga ada tampang penyesalan sama sekali.

Bambam mendengus sebal. Iyalah. Daritadi temennya yang super bolot sekali ini bikin kesel terus.

"emang kenapa sama orang yang daritadi kamu tunjuk? Siapa namanya?" tanya Jungkook kemudian. Sontak Bambam langsung nengok ke arahnya. Kayaknya sih otak Jungkook udah kembali pada porosnya.

"namanya Mark Tuan. Hii. Ganteng bingitz woy." Tiba-tiba Bambam berubah jadi nax gawl jekardah.

Jungkook Cuma natap heran sama dia. Kayaknya sih sahabatnya ini ketularan gaje-nya dia.

"oh kalo itu mah aku kenal. Dia temennya J-Hope hyung. Ganteng sih. lumayan. Tapi ga ada yang lebih ganteng dari J-Hope hyung~~" kalau ini emoticon, mata Jungkook bentuknya udah lope-lope gitu deh.

Bambam hanya terdiam. Males ngurusin Jungkook kalau udah menyangkut pautkan J-Hope-nya itu. Ih tau udah kayak apaan.

"kamu suka sama dia ya? mau aku bantuin gak?"

Seketika itu juga Bambam langsung masang aegyo sama Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Namja asal Thailand itu membuka buku catatan kecil pemberian Jungkook yang katanya berisi cara mendekati seorang Mark Tuan yang jadi idola di sekolahnya. Bambam sendiri juga ga tau isi notes itu apa.

Perlahan tapi pasti/? Bambam mulai membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada.

_Hai. Kembali bersama Jeon Jungkook sang cupid unyu-unyu._

_Setelah aku konsultasi sama Taehyung hyung, aku akhirnya dapet wangsit buat nulis beginian hahaha *ketawa nista*_

_Tolong di baca dengan seksama dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Dan tolong di laksanakan sesuai petunjuk pemakaian._

Kening Bambam mengkerut heran. Bener kan. Sahabatnya itu aneh banget.

Halaman berikutnya.

_Nah kita sampai pada cara-caranya. Jangan lupa dihayati dan mendalami oke. Biar lebih afdol, baca bismillah dulu._

Ekspresi wajah Bambam berubah. Eneg. Kayak mau buang air /ga.

Halaman berikutnya.

_Pertama. Tabrak dia._

_Tabrak yang agak kenceng kalau bisa. Terus kamu pura-pura jatuh. Terus ntar ditolongin deh. Emang agak mirip ftv di sc*tv sih. Cuma ya coba aja. Biasanya sih ini manjur. Pas dia nolongin kamu bangun, tatap matanya! Ntar kan serasa dag dig dug hatiku~ terus kalian jadian cie cie. Selamat mencoba!_

Bambam udah terharu banget. Rasanya pengen nangis. Kenapa cobaan hidup dia berat banget temenan sama Jungkook. Tapi berhubung Jungkook selama ini rela jadi sahabatnya, dia harus ngehargain Jungkook yang udah nulis rencana ini. jadi ya dia mau coba.

Dan pas banget! Mark, sang namja yang Bambam taksir setengah mati lagi ada di ujung koridor! Saatnya menjalankan misi pertama. Berhubung Bambam ga bawa buku kayak di ftv, Bambam pake alat lain/? Yaitu _handphone._

Dia ngerogoh saku celana seragamnya dan pura-pura main hp sambil jalan. Cie pinter banget ya.

Bambam masih terus jalan sambil pura-pura ngeliat hp-nya. Ceritanya sih dia lagi ngetik. Padahal Cuma _menu-back-menu-back _doang.

'dikit lagi. Dikit lagi nabrak.' Batin Bambam. Demi apapun dia deg-degan banget. Detak jantungnya udah kayak lagi parade. Kenceng banget.

Dan...

BRUUKK

Bambam jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya. Eh? Maksudnya jatuh biasa aja. Ga sampe pingsan segala. Dalem hati BamBam udah bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan.

"eh maaf. Kamu ga kenapa-kenapa kan?" kata orang yang di tabrak Bambam.

.

.

.

"LHO KOK JONGIN SUNBAE?"

Hampir aja jantung Bambam lepas kalau dia ga liat siapa yang dia tabrak. Si item dekil tukang rusuh temennya J-Hope.

"lho emang kenapa? Emang aku salah apa?" katanya polos. Bambam ga meduliin sunbae-nya alias Jongin yang lagi natap dia heran. Bambam ngeliat sekelilingnya. Mau nyari Mark. Soalnya dia heran kenapa Mark yang ganteng itu bertransformasi jadi Jongin.

dan ternyata...

Mark belok ke kanan. Bukan lurus! Ah sayang sekali bung!

Bambam menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan pulpen dan buku catatan laknat itu dari dalam kantung seragamnya dan menulis sesuatu.

_Cara pertama : gagal!_

Halaman selanjutnya..

Bola matanya bergerak menelusuri barisan kata-kata yang ditulis rapih banget sama Jungkook

Dan sepertinya besok Bambam harus coba cara selanjutnya meskipun cara itu rada-rada.. yah.. nekat?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC aka tuberculosis

Ini apaan sumpah HAHA! Sebenernya ini aku buat Cuma buat selingan. Abis aku lagi ga mood ngelanjutin ff yang serius/? Hidup jgn di bawa serius mulu HAHA. Mari kita santai sekali-sekali. Muehehe

**Last.**

**Mind to review for next chapt?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat menikmati chapter 2~

Disclaimer : fanfic punya kakak yeol /salah. Maksudnya punya yeol, cast punya orang tua masing-masing kecuali Jaebum yang udah jadi suami sah yeol /plak

Rated : T melenceng ke K mungkin...

Warning! : **BAHASA GA BAKU DAN BERANTAKAN, **typo(s), yaoi, bl, ga jelas, laknat, ga lucu, garing, ngebuatnya ngebut, disarankan untuk sediakan kantung muntah. Jangan lupa pasang seat belt, masker oksigen akan turun saat tekanan udara tidak normal /berasa pramugari

.

.

MarkBam as main cast

Mark x BamBam GOT7

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right

No bash juseyo(:

ENJOY!

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul. Hari ini sedikit mendung. Suhu udara cukup dingin di iringi hujan gerimis yang menemani pagi. Kolaborasi yang pas untuk melanjutkan tidur untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini. benar kan? Apalagi kalau itu terjadi di hari libur..

Siapa sih yang suka bangun pagi? Pasti kebanyakan gak suka kan? Sama kayak author. Kalo libur bangun jam 9 ngahahaha.

Bambam masih terlihat pulas tidur di _single bed _nya. Ga ada tanda tanda dia mau bangun. Padahal hari ini kan...

Hari selasa..

Masih hari sekolah...

"GYAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Teriaknya begitu terbangun dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh. Sekolahnya masuk jam setengah delapan! Telat bo!

Bambam buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ga enak juga kan kalau ga mandi. Rasanya gimana gitu hii. Bunyi airnya sih kedengeran keras banget. Mungkin saking ngebutnya dia mandi. Liat aja itu airnya sampe keluar-keluar gitu. Kan jadi bechekk.

Gak nyampe 10 menit, Bambam udah siap dengan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya termasuk pakai seragam. Untung aja dia ga lupa pake daleman. Coba kalau dia lupa pake daleman... /abaikan/

"hyung! Kok aku ga dibangunin sih?" tanyanya pada sepupunya yang baru aja ngambil tas buat berangkat kuliah.

Sepupunya malah kesel ngeliat Bambam. "aku udah bangunin kamu berkali-kali tau! Yaudah aku diemin aja. Lagian kamu tidur kayak orang mati. Ga gerak sama sekali."

Bambam Cuma mendelik bete sambil nyomotin roti yang ada di meja.

Nah itu sepupu Bambam. Namanya Im Jae Bum. Sepupu jauh emang. Saking jauhnya, kewarganegaraannya aja beda. Warna rambutnya ke-abu-abuan gitu. Pake kacamata. Bukan kacamata baca emang. Cuma biar gawl dan nambah kegantengan. Suami sah-nya author dorkyeol

"yaudah cepet makannya. Bareng aku aja. Aku anter" kata Jaebum sambil ngambil kunci mobilnya. Rasanya Bambam pengen sujud syukur. Sepupunya kadang ngeselin tapi kadang baik. Alhasil Bambam ngebut minum susu-nya karena ga mau telat sekolah..

.

.

.

Tanpa komando dari wasit, Bambam langsung lari ke dalam sekolah begitu turun dari mobil tanpa sempat pamitan sama sepupu tercinta. Telat woy telat! Ini udah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit! Ini gara-gara ada komo nyebrang. Macet kan jadinya!

"aduh pelajaran pertama Kris seonsaengnim. Aduh otokek"

Kris seonsaengnim. Guru super duper really really dingin. Ngajar bahasa inggris. Gurunya galak terus pelit nilai lagi. Bambam aja ga pernah dapet nilai 75. Tapi sih itu kayaknya Bambam aja rada oon. /plak. Kan jadi ga bisa sok-sok-an ngomong inggris sama Mark/?

Bambam rasanya pengen banget nari tor-tor saking gregetnya. 2 menit lagi bel bakal bunyi. Kris seonsaengnim itu orangnya disiplin banget. Kalo mau masuk kelas dia, maksimal Cuma boleh terlambat 1 menit!

Dan disaat Bambam greget maksimal...

BRUUK

Dia nabrak seseorang.

"aduh elah siapa sih. ga tau orang lagi buru-buru apa?" Bambam udah kesel banget. Ga tau dia lagi telat apa.

"_i'm sorry" _kata orang yang ditabrak Bambam. Suaranya berat banget woy. Dan Bambam kenal banget sama suara dan logat bahasa inggris ini. dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

"eh Kris seonsaengnim hehe" kata Bambam sambil nyengir kuda. Ceming beudh rasanya.

"kamu ngapain buru-buru gitu?" tanya Kris Seonsaengnim.

"kan mau masuk kelas saem. Hehe.." Bambam udah berdoa dalem hati semoga Kris saem gak denger dia ngebentak tadi.

"ohiya ya. bener juga" kata Kris saem polos.

Bambam Cuma _sweatdropped _ ngeliat Kris yang bisa secepet itu ngelupain kejadian yang super greget tadi. "yaudah saem. Aku ke kelas dulu ya.." Bambam langsung ngacir ke kelas. Cepet banget. Kayak make jetpack GTA gitu deh.

.

.

"buste. Abis maraton lu? Deres banget keringetnya kek tukang gado-gado ngulek kuah kacang pake cabe 7." Kata Jungkook ngeledek Bambam yang udah kayak orang abis mandi.

"ini bukan keringet karena capek. Gue nabrak Kris saem tadi. Mana gua bentak lagi-_-"

"lagian bukannya liat-liat. Kan salah sendiri." Jungkook hasil 4 lembar kertas tissue pase* ke Bambam.

"mataku sudah dibutakan oleh Mark sunbae" mata Bambam berbinar. Jungkook langsung ngeliat bola mata Bambam. Dia ga nemuin Mark disitu. Malah yang keliatan diri dia sendiri/? Oke abaikan. Author emang rada-rada disini.

"oh iya. cara yang kemaren berhasil gak?"

Bambam meneguk air mineral dari botol anak tk yang dia bawa dari rumah. "berhasil palalu meletek. Ga berhasil. Aku baru nyoba cara yang pertama sih."

"makanya coba dulu semuanya! Siapa tau berhasil. Ntar kalo berhasil, traktir aku makan di restoran bintang lima ya.."

Baru aja Bambam pengen ngejitak Jungkook pake jurus muay thai-nya, eh Kris seonsaengnim masuk..

"good morning! Lets start our lesson today.."

Tau ah. masuk-masuk udah ngomong bahasa inggris. Bambam pengen pingsan di tempat segera. Jadi dia bisa ke uks dan bolos pelajaran bahasa inggris. Tapi sayangnya dia masih mikirin nilai dia.

Dan satu alasan lagi yang bikin dia pengen serius belajar bahasa inggris. Biar dia ngerti Mark itu ngomong apaan aja. Okesip ini benar-benar dibutakan oleh seonggok/? Manusia dengan ketampanan luar biasa tampan. Ini sih menurut yeol /plak

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam membaca ulang cara kedua yang terdapat pada buku notes kecilnya. Biar ga salah.

_Cara kedua_

_Pura-pura jatuh di depan dia._

_Ini sih 60% ampuh. Menurut ku. Kan ntar dia kasihan tuh sama kamu. Apalagi kalau kamu masang tampang melas kayak orang 7 hari 7 malem belom makan. Dijamin dia bakal... beliin kamu makanan HAHAHA nggak deng. Coba aja jatuh di depan dia. Semoga sukses! Semangka! Semangat qhaqha!_

Oke ini Jungkook udah kayak dokter cinta lagunya dewi-dewi. Kubutuh dokter cintaaaa~~ someone call the doctor. Ini apaan dah?

Dan lagi-lagi kebetulan banget. Mark baru aja keluar kantin dan lagi jalan di koridor lantai bawah. Ga jauh dari situ ada ruang kesehatan. Siapa tau ntar Mark yang jago martial art itu gendong dia ke ruang kesehatan. Berduaan disitu.. tatap tatapan... dan.. dan... dan.. dan.. perlu di lanjutin gak? Gak usah ya.. ntar ratednya malah berubah..

Bambam udah pemanasan dulu. Siap-siap. Pengen menjatuhkan diri di depan sang pujaan hati. Aduh ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Bambam spot jantung.

Tapi...

Kalau dia jatoh...

Terus diketawain orang lain gimana?

Aduh bisa jatuh harga diri nih. Jadi ottokek? /nyanyi 1004 part Youngjae/?

tapi (lagi)...

kalau dia gak ngelakuin.. gimana caranya narik perhatian namja kurang –atau mungkin- sangat tidak peka aka Mark?

Aduh Bambam dilema *seketika muncul _backsound _dillema-ceribel*

Yasudahlah.. akhirnya...

_cara kedua : gagal (ga jadi dilaksanakan karena terlalu berbahaya/?)_

oke sekarang cara ke tiga.

Bambam ngebuka halaman berikutnya.

_Cara ke tiga_

_Kasih surat cinta._

_Inget ya! surat cinta. Bukan surat tagihan utang apalagi surat berantai kirim ke 15 orang atau kamu akan mendapat kesialan. Bukan. Bukan itu. Awas aja kalau nyampe surat begituan. Bisa-bisa kamu di laporin karena mengganggu ketentraman publik._

_Surat cinta yang mengungkapkan isi hati mu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam banget. Jangan dari ulu hati. Lo kira pelajaran biologi? Kaga kan. Kalau bisa disemprot pake parfum yang biasa kamu pake. Ohiya jangan lupa cap bibir mumumuah. Biar dia peka! Oke oke!_

_Satu lagi. Jangan tulis nama! Tulis aja inisial. Kalo bisa inisialnya di pakein kepslok, bold, italic, underline. Selamat mencoba! Semoga sukses!_

Mampuz. Bambam ga pinter bikin surat cinta. Apalagi pake bahasa Korea. Jangankan surat cinta. Surat buat keluarga di kampung (re : Thailand) aja butuh waktu 3 jam.

Tapi coba dulu deh. Siapa tahu kali ini otak dia encer se encer sirup susu kental manis kebanyakan air. ye gak?

Bambam ngerobek selembar kertas yang ada di buku "tips and trick mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati" –buku karya Jungkook- lumayan kan ga butuh biaya. Cuma modal pulpen ama tenaga doang.

Dan bagai kejatohan uang koin (yang ternyata coklat duit yang harganya gopean), BamBam lancar banget nulisnya. Demi apapun cepet banget kayak orang kebelet pipis lari-lari ke toilet.

Untung dia selalu bawa parfum di tas-nya. Jadi pas udah selesai, dia lipet, masukin amplop yang ngambil dari ruang TU, dan dia semprot parfum ampe amplopnya basyahh.

"oke! Selesai. Tinggal di kasih ke Mark sunbae.."

.

.

.

.

Bambam nitipin surat itu ke J-Hope dan nyuruh J-Hope nutup mulutnya dengan iming-iming kalau J-Hope bocorin rahasia ini, Jungkook ga akan selamat. Oke ini rada horror.

"woy Mark. Ada surat nih buat lo. Dari orang." J-Hope ngasih amplop putih lecek lusuh basah itu ke Mark.

Mark mah nerima-nerima aja. Apa sih yang dia ga mau.

"oke makasih."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Mark mulai ngebuka amplop itu. Deg –degan juga sih. siapa tau isinya hadiah superdil dua miliyar/? Kan siapa tahu.

Kertasnya sudah keluar dari amplop bung. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Mark naro amplop itu di mejanya. Dan dia menggiring amplop itu ke samping dan dia bawa lagi ke arahnya dan.. dan.. GOL *coret*

"wuih pake parfum segala. Apaan nih?" Mark mulai ngebuka kertas yang di lipet itu. Atau mungkin abis di kuwel-kuwel. Lecek beudh soalnya.

To : Mark sunbae

Mark membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum.

APA ARTINYA INI SEMUA? KENAPA MARK SENYUM-SENYUM GITU?

JANGAN-JANGAN MARK SUKA SAMA BAMBAM JUGA?

.

.

.

.

TEBECEH!

BEHAHAHA MAKIN ABSURD INI FF

Selesai tepat pukul 22:57 waktu indonesia ke Seoul-seoulan dikit

Rada kecewa sih sama review nya /emot sedih melarat/

Tapi ga papa lah. Yang penting yeol bisa melampiaskan kegemesan yeol sama Mark ahayde ganteng bingitz abisnya. Lope-lope.

OHIYA ADA PEMBERITAHUAN. Buat ff BTS yang belom ku lanjut, aku minta maaf. Karena akoh sedang tidak mood/?

Maafkaan akoh yang tak bertanggung jawabT_T tapi bakal aku lanjutin secepatnya moah

Oke. Need 10 reviews for next chapt. Modus modus pea.

**Mind to review?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Wuidih udah nyampe chapter 3 ngahaha

Disclaimer : fanfic punya kakak yeol /salah. Maksudnya punya yeol, cast punya orang tua masing-masing kecuali Jaebum yang udah jadi suami sah yeol /plak

Rated : T melenceng ke K mungkin...

Warning! : **BAHASA GA BAKU DAN BERANTAKAN, **typo(s), yaoi, bl, ga jelas, laknat, ga lucu, garing, ngebuatnya ngebut, disarankan untuk sediakan kantung muntah. Jangan lupa pasang seat belt, masker oksigen akan turun saat tekanan udara tidak normal /berasa pramugari

**Kalau ada kolom **_**fyi, **_**tolong dibiarkan. Soalnya kalau dibaca bikin enegh-_-**

.

.

MarkBam as main cast

Mark x BamBam GOT7

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right

No bash juseyo(:

ENJOY!

.

.

Mark mulai ngebuka kertas yang di lipet itu. Atau mungkin abis di kuwel-kuwel. Lecek beudh soalnya.

To : Mark sunbae

Mark membelalakan matanya dan tersenyum.

APA ARTINYA INI SEMUA? KENAPA MARK SENYUM-SENYUM GITU?

JANGAN-JANGAN MARK SUKA SAMA BAMBAM JUGA?

.

.

.

.

"lu kenapa senyum –senyum gitu? Surat apaan sih itu? Surat tagihan utang ya? gila lo! Ngutang di warung baba ya lu?" tanya J-Hope berentet udah kayak bus transjakarta gandeng lagi pawai/?

"tagihan utang palalu gelinding. Ya kali gua ngutang di baba. Gua kan anak baik –baik. Ga pernah nongkrong.." Mark tiba –tiba aegyo/? J-Hope yang ngeliatnya udah siapin kantong muntah.

"kalo bukan tagihan utang, terus apaan? Surat cinta?" J-Hope pura –pura gak tau isi surat dari Bambam itu.

Kenapa J-Hope bisa tau? Dia maksa Bambam buat ngasih tau surat itu dengan ancaman dia bakal bilang ke Mark kalo yang ngasih surat itu Bambam. Oke J-Hope pemaksaan tingkat asmara.

"gak tau gua ini surat apaan."

J-Hope _sweatdropped_. Greget banget sampe pengen ikutan Bambam nari tor –tor. Masa isi surat doang dia ga tau. Ga tau deh Mark itu polos, atau otaknya rada ke geser gara –gara kerjaannya terbang jungkir balik (re : _backflip_) mulu.

"kecoa nyungsep. Kenapa lu gak tau sih? lu ga bisa baca apa?" J-Hope udah gedeg banget. (fyi, gedeg itu makanan khas jogja itu loh. | readers : ITU GUDEG KAMPRED)

"serius gua ga tau cuk. Ga bisa baca gua.." Mark ikut nyolot. Emangnya J-Hope doang yang bisa nyolot.

J-Hope udah bolak –balik _push up, sit up¸_sampe kayang udah dia lakuin biar greget. Eneg punya temen kayak Mark.

Mark akhirnya ngadepin/? Surat itu ke depan muka J-Hope

"isi suratnya kayak gini. Gua mana ngerti coeg"

.

.

_To : Mark Sunbae_

ฉันรักคุณ

_From : K –B (bukan keluarga berencana) aka B –B (bukan merek hp)_

_._

_._

"anjeer ini tinta pulpennya yang blepetan atau emang tulisannya kayak gini?" J-Hope bagai masuk acara _believe it or not. _Emang lebaay sih. Cuma biar greget aja #HidupGreget

"emang kayak gitu coeg. Norak lo. Ini bahasa Thailand woy." Mark ngebolak –balik kertas itu. Siapa tau ada petunjuk kayak acara _blues clues._

"tapi siapa ya yang ngirim gua surat ginian? Masa iya Nickhun sunbae ngirim begini. Siapa sih yang orang Thailand disini?"

.

TING

.

Tiba –tiba sebuah ide buat bikin Mark peka muncul di otak J-Hope.

"gua tau siapa yang ngirim.." ga papa kan cepu dikit. Itung –itung biar Mark sama Bambam cepet jadian. Terus dapet traktiran deh.

"siapa? Gue kepo nih" tanya Mark setengah antusias. Inget Cuma setengah ya. dia juga jaga image _cool _dia kelez.

"orangnya lucu. Gembul gimana gitu. Ceria bingitz. Tipe lo banget deh.."

Mark mikir keras sampe ubun –ubunnya ngeluarin asep. Iyalah. Dia kan juga ga mau jadi jomblo ganteng seumur hidup.

"Tae hyung? Ah tapi ga mungkin. dia kan udah punya pacar. Lagipula dia galak. Bukan tipe gue."

"bukan. Bukan Tae hyung. Coba pikir lagi.."

Mark sampe mondar –mandir mikirin siapa orang yang ngirim surat itu ke dia sampe satu nama muncul di kepalanya..

"GUE TAU!" seru Mark mendadak.

"siapa?!"

"pasti orangnya...

.

.

.

Jin Young ya? dia kan ceria. Tipe gue bingitz."

J-Hope pengen banget nyemplungin Mark ke sumur sekarang juga. Ya gimana ya. dia oon, ga peka, lugu, aduh yawloh pengen jitak jadinya.

"JIN YOUNG ITU ORANG KOREA CUK! TAU AH BETE GUA. LU PIKIR SENDIRI AJA YA. ENEGH GUA PENGEN KE JAMBAN DULU." J-Hope frustasi dan ninggalin Mark.

"ngapain lu ke jamban?"

"mau nyari inspirasi.."

"oke. Hati –hati kesiram ya."

Seketika J-Hope jedotin palanya ke tembok.

.

.

.

.

.

Bambam udah capek mikirin surat cintanya yang gagal sampe dia bolos pelajaran dan tiduran di UKS. Stress men. Semua cara yang dia lakuin semuanya gagal. Baru tiga cara sih. Cuma kan tetep aja makan hati.

Dia ngambil pulpen sama buku tips n trick itu dari kantongnya.

_Cara ke tiga (gagal. Salah bahasa T_T)_

Sambil telungkup di ranjang UKS, Bambam ngebuka halaman selanjutnya. Kepo juga sih sama buku super tipis dari Jungkook. Kayaknya sih buku itu halaman tengahnya udah sering di robek. Cie pengalaman sekolah waks

_Cara ke empat._

_Kasih hadiah._

_Kalau bisa bikin sendiri. Kenapa? Karena biar hemat duit HAHAHA gak deng. Biar perasaan kamu tersampaikan lewat hadiah itu. Tapi jangan makanan ya. nanti abis dimakan ga ada kesannya._

_Ohiya. Kalau bisa hadiahnya itu barang yang dia suka. Jangan sembarang hadiah. Ntar dia malah ga suka. Inget ya!_

_Dan satu lagi. Kasih sendiri! Biar dia langsung peka dan tahu kalau kamu yang ngirim hadiah. Oke selamat mencoba dan semoga berhasil!_

Bambam pengen nangis sekarang. Ngasih surat aja gagal. Ngasih hadiah... apalagi. Apa sih yang bisa Bambam buat selain perahu –perahuan dari kertas. Aduh sakit hati.

Saking bingungnya mau bikin hadiah apa. Dia udah pasrah deh ga usah jalanin cara ke empat. Lagian juga dia lagi bokek.

_Cara ke empat. (gagal. Terlalu mahal. Budget gue udah mau abis. Jae bum hyung belom ngasih bulanan. Gila ini alasan apaan..)_

Ga kerasa (padahal sebenernya kerasa) Bambam udah nyampe cara ke lima. Cara terakhir dari Jungkook.

_Cara ke lima alias final/?_

_Pasrah._

_Sekali lagi. PASRAH. P-A-S-R-A-H. P-A PA, S, R-A RA, H. PASRAH. _

_Menurutku sih ini cara terampuh dari semua cara sebelumnya. Tawakal adalah kunci kesuksesan. Anjaz._

_Yah kamu berdoa aja siapa tau Tuhan denger doa kamu dan ngejabah doa kamu. Kalo nggak, ya kamu sabar aja. Mungkin belom jodoh kamu._

_Siapa tau jodoh kamu itu Yoogyeom. Tapi ga mungkin juga sih. emangnya Yoogyeom mau sama kamu? HAHAHA ga deng aku bercanda mwah._

_Baiklah kita bertemu di lain waktu bersama dokte cinta paling unyu sedunia_

_Salam anget -anget_

_Jeon Jung Kook_

_._

Anjir ini buku udah abis aja. Mana bisa terbit di gra*media kalo kayak gini ceritanya.

Yaudahlah. Jalanin aja. Kalo jodoh juga ntar ga kemana. Paling di tikung orang dulu /g

Tanpa Bambam sadari, dia ketiduran saking capeknya mikirin doi. Anjas bahasanya doi. (fyi lagi, doi itu angkot jurusan ciputat –kebayoran lama | readers : ITU DO1! Dasar anak 29 angkotnya do1. Oke abaikan)

.

.

.

.

.

"hoi. Bangun. Hoi.. kamu masih hidup kan?"

Seseorang ngerusuhin –maksudnya ngebangunin- tidurnya Bambam.

Padahal lagi enak –enak mimpiin Mark, eh malah di bangunin. Mau gak mau ya Bambam ngebuka matanya perlahan tapi pasti/?

dan bagai menemukan kepingan emas dan butiran berlian (yang lagi –lagi ternyata uang koin yang harganya gopean dan permen pop yang bisa meledak di mulut)

Bambam kaget pake banget ngeliat siapa yang bangunin dia.

.

.

"Mark sunbae?!"

Mampuz serangan jantung mendadak. Baru aja mimpiin doi, eh dia udah dateng duluan bangunin Bambam. Kayak cerita _sleeping beauty. _Cuma bedanya Bambam ga di cium. Coba kalo dicium...

Udah kena skors dari sekolah karena dikira berbuat tindakan tidak senonoh/?

"kenapa? Kok heran banget? Kaget ya ngeliat orang ganteng tiba –tiba muncul?" (lagi –lagi fyi, muncul itu angkot jurusan pamulang. | readres : ITU... emang iya sih ._. author nya tau aja. Juragan angkot ya?)

"e –eh eng –enggak k –kok." Oke Bambam gugup tingkat stadium akhir udah kayak pemain opeje.

Mark Cuma senyum aja

Saoloh hati ini cenat cenut ngeliat dia senyum astaga. *seketika muncul _backsound _cenat –cenut*

"yaudah pulang gih. Udah sore. Tadi kamu ketiduran di UKS. Aku kira kamu sakit. kamu ga apa –apa kan?"

_Mengapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku _(yeol : _gbacksound _nya matiin _coeg_. Ini bukan _songfict i heart you-_-)_

"eh iya hyung –eh sunbae. Iya sunbae. Baru aja mau pulang. Hehehehe"

"yaudah hati –hati yaa.."

Bambam ngambil tasnya yang dia taro di pojok kasur dan pergi ke luar ruang UKS.

Tapi tiba –tiba..

.

.

.

"tunggu..."

.

.

Bambam noleh ke belakang pake efek _slow motion _dan efek _blower _yang niup rambut Bambam sampe berkibar –kibar.

Mark nyamperin dia yang baru nyampe depan pintu. Mark ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Bambam

Sedangkan Bambam ga tau wajahnya udah kayak apaan. Rasanya semua badannya kaku kayak abis _ice bucket challenge._

"a –apaan sunbae?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(titik nya kebanyakan cuk-_-)

.

.

.

"tas kotak bekal kamu ketinggalan nih."

COEG KIRAIN APAAN! CUMA KOTAK BEKAL DOANG?!

Bambam pengen koprol sekarang juga. Iyalah gimana gak gitu?! Mark udah bikin spot jantung jungkir balik. Ternyata Cuma mau ngasih tas kotak bekal?!

"ohiya. Makasih sunbae.."

Bambam ngambil kotak bekal itu dan balik badan. Ga liat Mark yang lagi senyum manis ke dia.

Bambam juga Cuma diem aja di depan pintu. Ga gerak sama sekali. Kayak nahan sesuatu (plis jangan kentut)

.

.

"s –sunbae.." akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya, Bambam balik badan lagi.

"iya? Kenapa?"

"s –sebenernya aku..."

"aku?" Mark ngikutin kata –kata terakhir Bambam

"aku suka.."

"suka?"

"Suka... suka... suka..." oke ini Bambam udah kayak kaset dvd bajakan.

"suka apa?"

"aku suka...

.

.

.

.

"bambam suka sama kamu hyung.."

.

.

Najez siapa tuh yang cepu ngomong sembarangan-_- belom juga gua ngomong. Itu pikir Bambam.

"eh ada Jungkook. Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Mark.

"aku mau nyari Bambam hehe." Jungkook nyengir tanpa dosa dan penyesalan.

"apaan sih kamu main bocorin rahasia aku aja. Ah ga temen nih.." Bambam udah kayak bocah sd ancemannya-_-

"lagian kamu lama banget ngasih taunya udah kayak kaset macet. Kata kakek aku, ga baik memendam perasaan terlalu lama.."

Mark ngangguk –ngangguk. "kata kakek aku juga gitu.."

"lho berarti kakek kalian berdua, kakek –kakek dong.." kata Bambam polos.

"iyalah tulul-_-" Jungkook pengen banget Bambam. "nah hyung. Ngomong dong ke Bambam.." Jungkook nyikut pinggang Mark

Sedangkan Mark senyum dan bikin hati Bambam cenat cenut lagi (yeol : sampe ada _backsound _lagi, ini ff gua delete-_-)

.

.

.

"aku juga suka sama kamu.."

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

Kedua tas yang di genggam Bambam langsung jatuh seketika saat mendengar pernyataan dari Mark.

"hyung bohong ya?"

Mark menggeleng. "nggak. Aku serius kok. Aku suka sama kamu sejak satu tahun lalu. Cuma aku ga berani bilang ke kamu. Aku kira kamu pacarnya Yoogyeom.."

Bambam terharu. Pengen nangis. Perasaannya terbalaskan.

Dan lagi lagi dengan efek _slow motion, _Bambam lari ke arah Mark dan meluk dia. Dengan senang hati Mark bales meluk Bambam.

"berasa nonton telenovela gua-_-" Jungkook _speechless. _"yaudah deh. Aku pulang duluan ya. ohiya Bambam. Ada Jaebum hyung tuh di depan. Dia marah loh karena ini udah jam 5 tapi kamu belum pulang juga.. daah~"

Jungkook keluar ruang UKS meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih asik ber –teletabis –an.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

.

10 detik

.

.

.

"ADUH AKU LUPA JAE BUM HYUNG NUNGGUIN AKU! MATI AKU"

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"hyung.. kenapa hyung ga bilang sih ke aku kalau hyung suka sama aku juga? Kan aku ga perlu repot –repot mengejar cinta hyung kayak sinetron.."

"kan aku mau liat perjuangan kamu ngejar aku kkk~" Mark ketawa sambil ngeliat kerjaan Bambam sekarang.

.

.

"aku udah capek berjuang ngejar Mark hyung. Dan sekarang di tambah harus ngerjain 100 soal dari Jae bum hyung karena ga ngasih kabar kalau pulang telat?! SAKIT HATI INI HUHU T_T"

Bambam meratapi berlembar –lembar soal matematika yang Jae Bum kasih gara –gara Bambam udah bikin dia khawatir. Niatnya sih emang baik, biar Bambam sekalian belajar. Tapi ga soal logaritma juga kali. Mana soalnya 100 lagi-_-

"yaudah sih kerjain aja dulu. Nanti kalau udah selesai, aku traktir es krim."

"pulangkan saja~ aku pada ibuku~ atau bapakku~ huhuhu T_T" Bambam malah nyanyi.

Sedangkan Jae bum? Lagi di ruang tengah pacaran sama Jin young

.

.

.

HAHAHA

HAHA

HA

END!

**a/n**

pertama maafin aku karena ff ini makin garing HAHAHA! Ini salah guru kimia karena ngasih tugas banyak banget T_T ini aja nyolong waktu buat bikin ini. jadi maafin kalau jelek hoho

KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK DIRI SAYA

Hari sabtu saya tidak jadi masuk yeaayy~~~ tapi tetep aja tugas banyak T_T

Yuk kita ngobrol. Bisa lewat twitter aku : yugyeomt atau katalk juga bisa n_n

Mari berteman dan..

**Mind to review(s)?^^**


End file.
